


Quickly Now

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I’m Just kidding myself... they have a quicky on the washer!, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Parents squeezing in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: “You have like five minutes,” she sighs and melts into his attentions.“Challenge accepted,” he lifts and turns her in one motion as her bum comes to rest on the edge of the washing machine. He slots himself between her legs one large hand coming down to cup her bum pulling them closer together, his body is all that keeping her from tumbling off her perch.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154





	Quickly Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick no plot to be found, but after my last post earlier... fluff and smut was required.
> 
> dc36594ec7e17f755d"><https://redbirdblackdog.tumblr.com/post/618478296190074880/quickly-now-another-sansan-by-redbirdblackdog-this>

She feels him press up from behind, his left arm snakes around her, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. He shifts her hair to the other shoulder and begins to kiss her neck. He hums against her skin and sends a delicious tingle through her body. 

“You have like five minutes,” she sighs and melts into his attentions. 

“Challenge accepted,” he lifts and turns her in one motion as her bum comes to rest on the edge of the washing machine. He slots himself between her legs one large hand coming down to cup her bum pulling them closer together, his body is all that keeping her from tumbling off her perch. 

“Five minutes,” she reminds smiling into her words. She brushes her nose along his jaw and he leans down to kiss he deeply. Then backs away a breath leaving her to chase his kiss. 

“Best get started then,” he growls back against her lips, taking them again. He quickly lifts her again with one hand lifting her skirt them pulling panties down and she kicks them free. She unbuckles his belt and loosens his jeans in practiced efficiency, as she peppers his shirt covered chest with kisses. She moves her hand along his waist back to his arse giving it a squeeze as she slides his jeans a boxers past his hips. 

“Hello husband,” she whispers against his ear as she grasps his cock with one hand and starts to stroke him. He leans his head onto her, then he is back to sucking wet kisses on her neck... the rough of his beard making her toes start to curl. 

His hand comes down to her heat and finds her wet and ready. He scoffs, “this for me or you daydreaming about Tom Hardy again?” 

“All you babe,” she purrs. Guiding his length to her entrance. “Tom is a handsome man... but it’s my husband that makes me come,” she whispers against his ear. “And I’m ready for my husband’s attentions.” She shifts forward trusting him to not let her fall as she lining the head of his cock up with her. 

“Attentions, that what we calling it now?” He teases. 

“Fuck me husband,” she commands. 

He smirks then, leans forward and whispers against her ear, “Aye, as you wish.” He shifts then, hand squeezing her bum and enters her completely. She knows what those words do to him... when she calls him husband. Those declarations of her love for him. Her love forever... that make harder then ever. 

“Sandor...” she gasps. Her head tips back and her eyes close as he begins to thrust deeply into her. The power of him addicting. All his strength, all for her. She slides a hand into his hair and pulls whispering up at him, “faster.” 

He growls back, “Little Bird... wife.” He increases his pace... but it’s his shift of her hips that causes a low moan to escape. 

“Quiet wife or they’ll hear,” he answers into her hair. But he’s thrusting harder and he pulls her tighter against him. Pulling more sounds from her too. 

“Then finish me... I’m a busy woman,” she pants out breathlessly. She braces her arm on his shoulder as his pace quickens again. 

“I’m there... pinch your nipple,” he commands. She cups her breast and feels his other hand slide up into her hair. Just as she gently pinched her nipple, she feels herself start to slip off the edge and her whole world tilts. He turns and hitches her up with a thrust and pushes her against the wall his pace never slowing. She feels herself clench around his length as he claims her lips possessively. He catches her moan with his kiss. He continues to thrust deep carrying her through her orgasm and into his. He groans through his teeth and presses his face into her hair. 

“Moooom,” a small voice shouts from upstairs. 

“Mmmmm... you’re being paged,” he hums in her ear, pressing a kiss behind it. He lowers her feet to the ground and pulls up his pants tucking his cock away. “I was going to pull out and come on your belly... easier cleanup you know.” He leans forward and purrs into her ear, “but you felt too fucking good.” 

“Good plan, but I stand by your decision. Well done,” she sighs. 

“Quickie on the ‘honey do list’ I like it,” he hands her wash cloth from clothes she was folding. “Hardly a chore though.” 

“Can you take the kids lunch out of the oven while I clean up?” 

“Aye,” he agrees with a half smile. 

She pulls on his beard bringing him down to her level. She whispers across his lips, “thank you,” and presses a soft kiss there. 

“Anytime,” he answers, smacking her bum as she leaves the laundry room. 

She hears his heavy steps head upstairs as he announces, “ok rugrats time for lunch everyone wash up and get to the table.” 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my colleagues talked the other day about how they only have sex after the kids are in bed asleep, if she’s not too tired then. Well that sucks. That’s not how we (me and hubs) operate. Maybe that’s why we have four kids?!?  
> Then I saw this ‘quote’ on Pinterest. @redbirdblackdog  
> So have sex out if your bedroom and sex during daylight hours is what’s kids movies and door locks are for.


End file.
